


Nialler and his Daddy

by General_Syndulla



Series: 1D AP [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Daddy!Zayn, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, baby!Niall, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall spends his morning with his Daddy Zayn, and they get up to all sorts of fun together! Niall even gets to eat tasty strawberry pancakes and have a bath with Daddy. He loves to spend time with his Daddy so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nialler and his Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fluffy little one-shot I wrote for my boyfriend when we were both on spring break. :) Ziall is his favorite pairing, so unless he asks me for more you're likely to not see it too much lol. I imagined Niall is an ageplaying adult while writing this, but you could imagine him as an actual toddler if you like! The ending is a little rushed, but I hope it's sweet, pure fun for readers.
> 
> Nitpicks and comments welcome! Enjoy~

            Baby Niall was lying awake in his bed. He had been like this for some time, perhaps since the sun had first begun to peek through his blue curtains into his room. The blonde boy wore a yellow shirt with Serendipity the Pink Dragon on the front. Niall wasn’t wearing anything over his Pinkie Pie trainer, and had on long striped socks that reached his thighs, which used to be warm because his Daddy Zayn had put them in the dryer before bed, but now weren’t. Niall was so bored! Sometimes his Daddy slept for so long, and didn’t wake up until Niall came and got him! Niall decided this morning would be one of those mornings, and unsteadily climbed off his bed. As he moved, he felt that his trainer was dry still. Yes! His Daddy would be so proud. Now Niall REALLY had to wake his Daddy up.

            Niall toddled awkwardly into his Daddy’s room down the hall. A CD played softly and the lamp was on still from the night before. His Daddy was face down, stubbed cigarettes in an ashtray on the floor near his dangling hand. Next to him lay his sketchbook and some pens and markers. Niall clambered into the bed and straddled his Daddy’s back, bouncing up and down. Daddy growled and groaned softly, stretching. Yes! It was working!! Daddy was waking up. Niall giggled loudly and suckled his thumb. Zayn sighed.

            “Is that Nee Nee on my back…?” Zayn grumbled groggily, making Niall scream with laughter at being caught. Zayn smiled and heaved a great big sigh, Niall rising and falling on his back. “What’s up, honey…? You hungry… Need a change… Cuddles…” He rattled through his mental checklist of things Niall usually woke him up for. Niall giggled and pushed down on his Daddy’s back. “Cuddles?? Cuddles, Baba?” Zayn sighed as Niall clambered off of him, and rolled onto his side to open his arms. “Here, baby…” Niall squealed and snuggled under his arms, sighing blissfully.

            Zayn grinned and rested with him, beginning to stroke his back in slow circles. “Mmmm, you’re so warm and cuddly… Did you just wake up, baby?” Niall smiled up at him and poked his nose and stretched his lips with his fingers. “Baba.” Zayn exhaled sleepily and rested his head, eyes fluttering shut. Niall kept playing with his face, stretching and poking and touching. “Baba. Nappie.” Zayn grunted. “You got a wet nappie…?” Niall giggled and pinched his cheek. “No wee.” Zayn hummed and opened his eyes, blinking down at him. “You didn’t wee? Such a good job, Nee Nee. Baba’s so proud of you, baby…” Zayn yawned, rolling onto his back as he pulled Niall into his lap. Niall giggled and snuggled against him, close and warm.

            Zayn, without even looking, opened his nightstand, rifled through it and found one of Niall’s pacifiers, which Daddy kept in his room for when Niall spent the night. He picked it up, a clear and pink one with a rabbit in the middle. He gently slid it to Niall’s lips, who eagerly took it and suckled quietly. Niall sat up on all fours over his Daddy, staring down at him, pacifier wiggling on his lips. He huffed exasperatedly through his nose. “Ba!” Zayn’s eyes fluttered back open and he grinned, barely stifling a yawn.

            “Okay, okay, Nee Nee. I’m awake now. Breakfast?” Niall nodded eagerly and bounced on top of him. Zayn laughed and smacked his padded bum, sitting up and picking him up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he carried Niall to the kitchen and sat him in a chair at the table. “Hmmm. How about strawberry pancakes for breakfast.” Niall slapped his hands on the table and bounced up and down eagerly to show his approval. Zayn laughed and set to mixing up the batter. He cooked the sweet food on the skillet, and cut up three of the pancakes for his baby. He sat next to him with both plates, and got Niall’s giraffe sippy cup. Niall giggled happily and picked up his cup, gulping down lots of milk before picking up pieces of his pancakes and cramming them into his mouth.

            Zayn sighed sleepily and yawned, eating his own food slowly. “Slow, Ni. Eat nice.” Niall grinned at him with bright blue eyes and deliberately made an attempt to chew slower. He would always do as his Daddy asked. He loved to make Daddy happy! Zayn helped him to eat as he needed it, and refilled his cup too. Niall was staring so lovingly at Zayn while he ate. Zayn grinned and ruffled his blonde hair. “Alright, Ni?” Niall nodded and smiled. He was quite sticky now. Zayn cleaned up their dishes and stretched, groaning. “Let’s have a bath.” Niall reached out excitedly for him, and Zayn picked him up. Bath time with Daddy was always fun!

            Zayn ran a nice and warm bath for the two of them, with lots of soft and fragrant bubbles. He gently set Niall in the water, and sat next to him, beginning to lovingly clean up his face. Niall giggled and babbled quietly as Zayn cleaned him, and Zayn talked back to him. He washed his own hair and Niall’s before he drained the tub and dressed Niall back into his tee. “What kind of trainer, Nee Nee? I have more Ponies and I still have some superhero ones.” Niall bounced on his heels. “Pony!! Pinnie!” Zayn laughed. “Uh oh, last Pinkie Pie one. I guess Daddy will have to order you some more, won’t he?” Zayn kissed his baby’s face all over as he pulled the trainer up his thin legs and onto him, securing it in place with the pink tape.

            Zayn scooped him up and nuzzled his neck, murmuring and tickling him as he carried him back into his bedroom. “Let’s color, Ni.” Zayn sat on the floor with him and reached under the bed, pulling out a bin of art supplies. Niall’s blue eyes widened in excitement. He bounced in his spot and giggled. “Baba! Mawrker!” Zayn handed him his favorite box of Daddy’s markers, the kind with a whole bunch of colors Niall didn’t even know the names of. And the regular colors, too. Zayn opened two sketchbooks and sat one in front of Niall. He sat against his bed with his own, beginning to quietly draw. Niall babbled and talked to Daddy and sang random little songs that made no sense while he colored.

            Moments later, Niall held up his paper and hummed. “Baba.” Zayn looked up and studied the image. It was of him and Niall he was certain, judging by the heights and hairstyles of the two characters. Zayn grinned. “Nee Nee! Are you a professional artist?? Want to see Baba’s?” Niall nodded and, without invitation as per usual, climbed into Zayn’s lap, chanting “Ba” over and over. Zayn showed him the page, on which he had drawn two caricatures, of himself and of Niall. Niall gasped excitedly, and grinned up at his Daddy. “Let’s hang these on the refrigerator. Sound like a plan, baby?” Niall stumbled forward and ripped his page out, toddling to the kitchen ahead of Zayn. Zayn laughed and followed along. He picked up two animal-shaped magnets and hung the drawings next to each other on the freezer door, right next to the calendar.

“Oh my! It’s like there’s an art gallery in my kitchen. Nice job, Ni Ni.” Zayn picked him up and kissed all over his cherubic cheeks. Niall giggled wildly and held onto his Daddy as he was carried. Back in Zayn’s room, the pair drew for an hour, perhaps two. Zayn made Niall a bottle of milk, and Niall drank steadily while he drew. He soon tired of making art, however, and settled for crawling into Zayn’s lap and cuddling against his chest to watch him draw. Zayn took requests from Niall, drawing all sorts of animals and Pokémon and creatures and people, whatever his baby wanted. Soon Niall’s bottle was finished, and his tummy so full and his head so heavy and his body so warm all over!

It was shortly before lunchtime, but Zayn figured a nap couldn’t hurt. He would make Niall’s favorite food for lunch while he was asleep. A yummy bagel made up just like pizza! He tucked Niall into his bed, slipped his pacifier back into his mouth and kissed his forehead. He set off to the kitchen, daydreaming about what he would do next with his baby.


End file.
